A cable of this type is used, for example, to connect nonstationary pieces of equipment with a voltage or signal source. The cable's conductor cores, which consist of a conductor surrounded by insulation, are thus power conductors and/or communication or signal conductors. Examples of nonstationary pieces of equipment are cranes, machine tools, and especially robots. A cable of this type must be capable of withstanding mechanical loads and have flexural strength that remains constant for an extended period of time. It should also remain flexible in a wide temperature range of, for example, −40° C. to +80° C.
In the previously known cable described in the above-cited document DE 201 09 974 U1, plastic filler elements are arranged in the stranding gaps of the conductor cores. They are stranded together with the conductor cores to form a unit that is surrounded by a sheath of insulating material. The stranding together of the conductor cores is intended to reduce the effect of external magnetic fields and to increase electromagnetic compatibility, radiation resistance, and noise immunity. The cited document provides no information about the structure of the sheath. The same is true with respect to its behavior at high temperatures and in contact with hot, especially red-hot, particles.